


Rough Days

by ashtraythief



Series: Underneath 'verse [38]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternative Universe - FBI, Crimes & Criminals, M/M, Rough Sex, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:34:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29447868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashtraythief/pseuds/ashtraythief
Summary: Jared gets bad news and he needs to take his anger out on something. Jensen is there for him.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Series: Underneath 'verse [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/161699
Comments: 68
Kudos: 225





	Rough Days

**Author's Note:**

> This is not really a Valentine's themed fill, but it’s romantic in its own way? Also I love all of you guys, so there.
> 
> So many thanks to keep_waking_up for unwavering support and to ilikaicalie and masja_17 for stellar beta work.

When Jensen came home, the dogs didn’t come to greet him at the door. His first thought was that Jared had taken them for a run, but then he heard Jared’s voice, angry and loud, coming from his office.

Sadie might stay by Jared’s side when he lost it, but Harley hid under furniture, preferably on a different floor than Jared. Jensen’s best guess was that Harley was hiding upstairs under Jensen’s side of the bed.

Carefully, Jensen made his way toward Jared’s office. The doors were open and Jared was on the phone, pacing back and forth. His tie was crumpled on his desk, the top two buttons of his shirt were undone, and his sleeves hadn’t been so much rolled as shoved up to his elbows with brute force.

Sadie was laying next to his desk, ears drooping and eyes following Jared worriedly. She hated it too, but she toughed it out to comfort Jared. Judging by his grim expression, though, dog cuddles wouldn’t be enough today.

Jared glanced over at Jensen, but he just gave him the barest hint of a nod before focusing on his conversation again.

“How about you remind him that I fucking own him?”

The person on the other end of the line didn’t seem to think that whatever they had over this man was enough.

“I will destroy his life.” Jared’s voice was barely controlled. His free hand was clenched so tightly his knuckles were white. “First, I will ruin his marriage. His wife will take the kids and leave him because those pictures will be too humiliating for even a politician’s wife to swallow. And then, when he’s all alone, I will ruin his career. I’ll blow up his house and all his fucking possessions, and I’ll have Jensen clean out all of his hiding places. You tell him that when I’m done with him, he’ll be sifting through garbage under a bridge to stay alive.”

Jared had never actually asked Jensen to help him deal with someone, so the situation must truly be dire. A cold fist closed around Jensen’s heart, and he wondered who was in danger.

Whatever the person on the phone said, it did not appease Jared at all; he reached for the whiskey decanter and hurled it across the room.

Sadie whined, half-scooting under the desk as the smell of alcohol spread through the room.

“Get it done!” Jared yelled into the phone.

Jensen whistled, hand stretched out for Sadie. After a quick glance at Jared, she got up and shot over to Jensen. He patted her head, then took her by the collar and led her outside.

Sam was in the garden, already visibly worried. The veranda door was open; she probably had no trouble hearing Jared.

“Do you know what’s going on?” Jensen asked.

She shook her head.

Jensen sighed. “I’ll take care of it.”

“You do that. Come on, Sadie.”

Once Sadie trotted over to Sam—who gave her a full-body cuddle—Jensen drew in a deep breath and walked back inside. When he stepped into the office, he closed the door behind him. The smell of whiskey was pungent in the air and Jared didn’t look like things had calmed down.

“I don’t care.” Jared enunciated every word with cutting force. “Get him out.” He threw the phone across the room and dragged a hand through his hair. “Fuck.”

“What’s going on?”

Jared startled. “Jesus fuck.” He turned to Jensen with wild eyes and a tight jaw. “Could you stop fucking sneaking up on me?”

Jensen’s first instinct was a snappy reply, because this kind of treatment was unacceptable. But he reined himself in. Jared hadn’t snapped at him like this in a long time; it must be bad. _Get him out,_ he’d said.

“Who’s in jail?” Jensen asked.

Jared just made a noise and started pacing again. Okay then.

Jensen walked up to him, stopping him with a hand to his chest. “Whatever you need, I’m here.”

Jared snorted. “Just go. You don’t want what I need.”

Pointedly, Jensen rolled his eyes. “In good times and in bad, remember? Besides, I can take anything you dish out.”

Jared’s nostrils flared, and for a moment he was coiled tight like a spring. Then he moved into Jensen’s space, so close he towered over him, and Jensen had to tilt his head back to look up at him.

Jared’s hands gripped his hips and his ass as he walked Jensen back toward his desk. He was breathing hard as he watched him, eyes narrowed and laser-focused on Jensen’s.

“C’mon,” Jensen said, sliding a hand into his hair. “I’m here.”

Jared sucked in a deep breath, chest heaving, and then he pulled Jensen in and kissed him, brutal and careless, taking what he needed. Jensen opened up, letting him, and Jared groaned into his mouth before he moved on, biting his way down Jensen’s throat; it was too hard not to be painful, but Jensen ground his teeth and took it.

Jared kept pushing him, his hands rough on his back and ass. When Jensen bumped into the desk, Jared spun him around. Palms on the desk, Jensen steadied himself as Jared reached past him, wiping everything off the desk. Paper fluttered, pencils clinked, the monitor crashed to the ground, and a glass flew off the desk, shattering on the floor.

One of Jared’s big hands covered Jensen’s neck and pushed him down face-first onto the smooth wood. It forced all of Jensen’s breath out of his lungs, but he didn’t protest. Jared shoved up his shirt, only to swear when it didn’t budge. Jensen tried to get up and pull it off, but Jared just growled, grabbed it at the collar, and tore it off, the fabric ripping across Jensen’s back. Heat shot through Jensen, but Jared was already yanking him back, getting his hands under Jensen’s hips so he could fiddle with his belt and pants—and when he couldn’t get them open, he just yanked.

The denim chafed across Jensen’s skin as Jared dragged it off, and Jensen bit the inside of his cheek. He let go of the desk to help and got the zipper down just before Jared could take half the skin off his hips, not to mention his dick, which was already half-hard in his pants. At this point, Jensen’s physical response to Jared manhandling him was pavlovian.

Only a moment after Jared pulled Jensen’s briefs over his ass, he was pushing two fingers inside of him. Jensen exhaled and forced himself to relax. He didn’t mind doing it with only spit if Jared took his time, but that wasn’t going to happen now. He reached over the desk and fumbled with the top drawer where Jared kept the lube.

Jared’s fingers were deep inside of him, and his other hand massaged Jensen’s ass, digging in deep, undoubtedly leaving finger-shaped bruises all over his skin. Jensen groaned, managed to get his hand on the lube and pop it open. It got all over his fingers, making a mess on the desk, but when Jared pulled his fingers back, Jensen managed to spread lube over his hole in the time it took Jared to peel off his shirt and open his zipper. Then Jared pushed his dick through Jensen’s lube-covered fingers and into his ass.

Jensen’s mouth fell open, and he panted through the stretch. Jared didn’t give him any time to adjust, pulling back and then immediately snapping his hips forward again, deep and unforgiving. With every thrust, he pushed Jensen’s hips against the hard edge of the desk. Jensen tried to hold on, but it still fucking hurt. Even so, he arched back, showing Jared it was okay the only way he could.

Jared was panting, holding Jensen down by his neck. He slowed down abruptly, just to drag his hand over the marks he’d just left—not tenderly but proudly. Never pulling out more than an inch, he stayed buried deep inside Jensen, pressing in like he could get even deeper. Leaned over him, his hair tickling the skin of Jensen’s back, one moment brushing wet lips, the next sharp teeth down his spine. Every move sent a new shockwave through Jensen, keeping him seesawing between pleasure and pain.

Relentless, Jared kept grinding into Jensen, his hands iron-tight on his hips, his dick sliding over Jensen’s sweet spot. It was too much—Jensen felt like he was getting split in half, like he was going to choke on Jared’s dick—and yet it wound him up tighter and tighter. Every time Jared slammed him into the desk, the pain pulled him back from the edge. He might love the stretch and the burn, might adore the bruises left by Jared’s hands, but he definitely didn’t love the wood biting into his hips. But he took it because Jared needed it.

“Fuck.”

Jared collapsed onto Jensen, sweat-slick chest on Jensen’s back, hot breath against Jensen’s shoulder. He dragged his teeth along Jensen’s shoulder blade, closed his mouth around Jensen’s neck, worried the skin, sucking and bruising. Jensen tilted his head to give Jared more access; to give him everything he needed.

Slinging an arm around Jensen’s hip, Jared pressed his dick against his stomach, putting some much-needed friction on it. It was leaking by now, precome slicking up his stomach and Jared’s arm, easing the glide.

“Yes.” Jensen panted, trying to get enough oxygen to form words. “Please. Jared. Please.” So he wasn’t all that successful, but when Jared fucked him even harder, he knew he’d understood him.

“Yeah, that’s it.” Jared’s voice was harsh. “C’mon, baby, give it up for me.”

Jensen groaned. “Jared. Need to... Just need a little more.”

“Now,” Jared growled. He gripped Jensen’s dick, just short of too tight, jerking him fast and rough as he continued slamming into him. “You’re gonna come for me _now_.”

And Jensen did. The force of it took him by surprise, spreading through his entire body and leaving him lightheaded and unfocused.

Jared kept fucking into him with short, harsh thrusts, and the burn from Jensen’s sweat-slick skin dragging over the wooden table pulled him out of the afterglow. He clenched his teeth and let Jared fuck him, use him, to escape whatever was going on in his head.

Finally, Jared’s hips stuttered, his fingers digging into the soft skin right above Jensen’s hips so deep that his short nails drew blood. Jensen’s mouth opened in a quiet gasp, and he forced himself to breathe through the unexpected pain.

For a while, it was quiet, with only their ragged breathing filling the room. Then Jared pulled out, and Jensen gritted his teeth at the sting as he slowly pushed himself up from the desk. His pants were still tangled around his ankles, and his shirt was clinging in tatters to his sweaty skin. He ripped it off and then bent down to pick up the tissue box that Jared had shoved off the table.

“Fuck.” His hips would hurt for days.

Jensen tore out a bunch of tissues, then handed the box to Jared. Jared cleaned himself up without ever taking his eyes off Jensen. Jensen looked down at his body, taking in the raised welts on his hips, the red friction marks all over his belly, and the spot on his shoulder that would become a spectacular bruise.

“Better?” he asked.

“Yeah,” Jared said and closed his pants.

Jensen pulled up his own pants and winced at the burn of his bruised skin.

Jared didn’t apologize, but he pulled Jensen in gently.

Leaning against him, Jensen slid his arms around Jared’s waist and interlaced his fingers atop of the swell of Jared’s ass. “Tell me.”

“Chad’s in jail.”

Fuck.

“He’s gotten arrested before.” Jensen remembered; he’d helped with that. Not that it had stuck.

“This is different,” Jared said.

Jensen reached up for Jared’s shoulders, held on tight. “How bad is it?”

“Depends on the new DA. They want to charge him with everything they can, including jaywalking, and it could add up to a couple of years.”

“No way.”

“That’s what I said.”

Jensen shuffled closer, breathed in the scents of sweat and whiskey that clung to him, along with hints of this morning’s aftershave. “So the new DA…”

“Owes me,” Jared said darkly.

“I’ll gladly go after his stash,” Jensen offered. “To, you know, drive home the seriousness of the situation.”

Jared turned his head, pressed a kiss to Jensen’s temple. “I’m sure Chad would appreciate that.”

Jensen hummed in agreement.

They kept standing like that, bruised and half-naked, in the disaster of Jared’s office, chest to chest, just feeling each other breathe. Neither of them moved for a long time.

It wasn’t until later after they’d showered and Jensen had put some antiseptic ointment on the welts that it occurred to him that, strategically, he should probably make sure Chad stayed in jail. Then again, his charges would only keep him there a short stint, and they needed to get him for all of it. Just like Jared.

“You okay, sweetheart?” Jared was looking at him with his brow wrinkled, and Jensen knew he wasn’t asking about the cuts.

Jensen wasn’t okay. He was trying to reason his way out of keeping Chad in jail. But Chad being in jail really didn’t help him. Any possible bearing it would have on any potential plan was entirely hypothetical. There was no direct, visible advantage. Besides, it might be a while until Jensen could make his move. There was no reason for Chad to be in jail. None.

“I want him back,” Jensen said quietly. “Whatever it takes.”

“Of course, sweetheart.”

Jensen nodded, then pulled on his sleep shirt. Jared followed him to bed.

Harley and Sadie were both already there, curled up next to each other at the foot of the bed. They weren’t allowed up here except for cuddle sessions on lazy mornings and apparently very occasionally when Jensen was gone for a job, but tonight, Jared had something to make up to them.

Jared sat down at the end of the bed and just cuddled the dogs, wrapping his long arms around their necks, rubbing their heads, and pressing kisses to their noses. Harley and Sadie’s tails went into overdrive.

Jensen left them to it and got into bed. When Jared was done cuddling the dogs and crawled in beside him, Jensen turned his back to Jared, then scooted in. They didn’t often fall asleep close to each other because Jensen had a tendency to move around a lot, which annoyed Jared if he woke up from it. But tonight, Jared wrapped his arms around him anyway. Jensen understood it as the thank you it was.

“You know,” Jared said into the back of Jensen’s neck, his breath warm on Jensen’s skin, “When Chad hears how worried you are about it, he will never let you live it down. He’ll compose a song about how much you love him.”

Jensen snorted.

Jared tightened his arms around him, kissing him softly behind his ear. “It’ll be fine, sweetheart.”

“Says the man who destroyed his office.”

“It helps me think,” Jared said lightly.

“Oh, yeah?”

“Mm-hm. Came up with a whole plan while I was buried in your sweet ass.”

Somehow, Jensen didn’t think he was lying.

“Well,” Jensen said slowly, “I do have a very inspirational ass.”

“You do. I’ll tell you about it tomorrow.”

“The plan I hope,” Jensen said. “Because you’re not getting near my ass for the next few days.”

Jared, the bastard, just laughed quietly, nosing behind his ear. “You loved it.”

Jensen just grumbled and shifted to get more comfortable. Jared wasn’t wrong. Jensen hadn’t enjoyed all of it—they’d definitely need some kind of padding on the desk—but he loved that he could give Jared this. That he could calm Jared, and focus him. Anchor him.

Jensen could give Jared something that hopefully, in the end, when it was all said and done, would remain a good memory.

Chad spent eight days in jail. Rosey stopped by daily with updates.

“How did he take it?” Chad asked on the first day.

“When I stopped by yesterday evening, his office was a war zone. But he was reasonably calm.” Rosey pulled a face. “Jensen looked a little worse for the wear, though.”

“Ah.” Chad leaned back, trying not to picture it. “I’m sure he didn’t mind too much.”

“No, I don’t think so,” Rosey said.

For a moment, they sat in silence, trying not to envision Jared taking his mood out on Jensen and Jensen enjoying the hell out of it. The two of them had a tendency to fuck whenever and wherever the mood struck them, so Chad had witnessed his fair share of them getting it on. He wasn’t a prude, but he did not need to see his best friend fucking his husband on the dinner table where they’d eat that night.

Rosey shook his head. “Anyway, Sheppard is on it. And, well...” Rosey pressed his thumb down on the table.

So they were putting pressure on the new DA. The previous DA had been a formidable enemy, but she’d left Chicago due to family reasons. Jared and Chad had scouted a couple of possible replacements years ago and started tightening the screws on them. It was harder to bribe or threaten powerful people, but if you had something on someone from their early days, you could hold that over their growing career for decades.

Chad inclined his head to signal he understood.

“Now, how’s the company in here?”

Chad went through the complicated task of updating Rosey without giving anything away to any law enforcement listening.

Over the next few days, Chad was busy negotiating some deals and making sure that everybody understood the terms of existing deals. For the most part, he didn’t have any trouble, except for one guy who was an out-of-towner. His respect for Chad was somewhat lacking.

“You come in here, trying to negotiate, but with your pretty face, there are much better things we could do than talk business, darling.”

Chad just laughed in his face.

The guy didn’t take that kindly. He cornered Chad in the shower. How cliché.

Chad rarely got the opportunity to get physical; Rosey got to have all the fun, but they all had their roles to play. He might not have the impressive muscles, but he was wiry and he’d had a lot of training defending himself against bigger guys growing up.

He took the out-of-towner apart, dislocating his shoulder, punching out two teeth, breaking a bunch of ribs, and then smashing his nose for good measure. After all, Chad did have a reputation to uphold.

And really, spending a week in jail wasn’t so bad. Well, except for the lack of chicks, of course. Chad could not wait to go on the prowl again.

Considering Chad’s arrest had sent Jared into one of the darkest moods Jensen had ever seen, the situation resolved itself incredibly easily. The DA folded like a piece of paper. Jensen didn’t have to do anything; Jared’s threats were enough for him to dismiss Chad’s case before it ever went to court. Chad came back from a week in jail with an update on their takes from the prison gangs, a cocky smile on his face, and the immediate need to find a hookup.

“Nine days without sex, Jensen!” he declared theatrically when he came out of Jared’s office. “That’s the longest I’ve gone since I lost my virginity.”

Jensen just laughed. “Just terrible. Clearly, we need to go out immediately and get you laid.”

“See, Jared, that’s the attitude.” Chad pointedly looked at Jared, who was slowly walking out of the office.

“I love you, man, but playing your wingman is not my idea of a good time.”

Chad made a face. “Also no offense, but you suck at it. Thank God you found Jensen.”

Jared rolled his eyes. “I wouldn’t have to play wingman if you weren’t such a disaster.”

Chad grabbed his chest. “Ouch. That’s just harsh. And after I just went to prison for you.”

“We both know you loved it,” Jared said.

“Yeah, but I love pussy more.” Chad turned to Jensen. “Jensen! Let’s go.”

Jensen gave Jared a what-can-you-do shrug but went willingly when Chad slapped a hand on his shoulder and dragged him out. And if Jensen leaned into Chad’s side for just a moment or squeezed his shoulder briefly, well, no one was there to judge him.

**Author's Note:**

> You can come find me on tumblr [here](http://ashtraythief.tumblr.com/) and on twitter [here.](https://twitter.com/ashtraythief) My ask box is always open.


End file.
